


Antispeticeye poem

by AvaFirebreather



Category: Jackspeticeye fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antispeticeye poem, Horror, Other, Poetry, apparently it is, but does anyone use such a tag?, is that even a thing?, jackspeticeye poetry, poem, well i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaFirebreather/pseuds/AvaFirebreather
Summary: There's a knock,Knock,Knocking,Inside my head.





	Antispeticeye poem

**Author's Note:**

> So I just remembered that people post things other then fanfiction on here, so I was like "Heyyyy, I could post that poem I wrote about Antispeticeye" so yeah. The poem was orginally posted on Tumblr so it may be familiar.

There's a knock,

Knock,

Knocking,

Inside my head.

There's a laugh,

A terrible,

Laugh,

Caught in my throat.

And I know,

Oh I know,

That it's not my own.

There's a voice,

A pitchy,

Whiny,

Distorted,

Voice.

It keeps whispering,

Taunting me,

With words,

Such innocent words.

That spell out, 

A request,

A simple sentence,

That paints the inside of my mind,

With shades of red.

Let me out,

It says,

Let me out,

It tells me,

Over,

And,

Over,

Again.

In that eerie,

Sing-song,

Voice of his.

And I know,

Oh I know,

Deep,

Deep,

To the core,

Of my very bones.

That if, 

He's let out,

I'll be dead.

I wonder sometimes,

If others are watching,

For that glitch,

In my hands,

Like I am.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure how to attach a link to my accounts yet so I'm just gonna type the blog names.  
> My kinda writing blog is I-shall-do-something on Tumblr (not that I've uh actually written much yet, but uh, maybe that'll change?).  
> And my poetry blog where I posted this poem is sagegreythehazelpirate on Tumblr again.


End file.
